Alive
by SqueezetheOrange
Summary: Clare wants to feel alive again, music helps, but can a dark clad home invader  Eli  help her feel that way more?; I added a few more chapters. They can stand alone as an array of one shots or can be tied together
1. Alive

**OK so this is my first Eclare Fic, and fic in general, this is just a plot bunny thats been hopping in my skull for a few days and its been driving me up a wall so I decided to post it. Hope you like it!  
**

**I dont own Degassi or any song mentioned **

I love when no one is home, others would feel lonely, but not me, This is the only time I have that I don't have to worry about being perfect or proper. I walk over to my computer, pull up my playlist, and I turn up the speakers. This was my time to express anything that words couldn't. The first song comes up, I smile as Push It blast from the speakers. Many would be aghast to learn, that baby Edwards, Saint Clare was listening to such a suggestive song. I feel my heart beating along with the base; slowly I begin to sway with the beat. I close my eyes and begin to move, every turn, and thrust and swing sharp and exhilarating. I sing the words at the top of my lungs, finally feeling the way Ive craved so much…alive. I wait for the next song and laugh out as its another "dirty song"

_"No is a dirty word….."_

The song goes on with me bopping, jumping and swinging to the beat

I scream out the chorus

_S is for the simple need_

_E is for the ecstasy_

_X is just to mark the spot cuz that the one you really want_

_Sex is always the answer its never a question cuz the answers yes oh the answers yes._

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question cuz its always yes..._

**Eli's POV**

I head over to Clare's house, thinking that she probably needs to relax and let loose. She's been acting weird lately, her pretty blue eyes have gone dull and her smiles are totally fake, but she hasn't told me why. I'm going to find out though.

I look at her house, its almost completely dark except for her room. I get out of Morty and start climbing the tree next to her room, I hear music coming from the open window

"oh Blue Eyes you make this too easy for me" I smirk as I slid the window fully open, I almost fall out of the tree when I look inside

There's Clare dancing to Nickleback, smiling and laughing, looking more like herself then I've seen her in weeks. Her eyes are closed, she hasn't seen me yet, I sit there and watch her for a minute before climbing into her room.

The song ends and I was about to make myself known when the next song begins, another Nickleback song. She moves her hips slowly, bopping her head along with the song, singing the words.

I smile as I walk up behind her and put my hands on her hips

**Clare's POV**

Some one puts theyre hands on my hips, I quickly turn swinging my leg and lifting my arms to protect myself, I make contact with his neck and he falls, Im about to land another blow when I recognize the guy, I turn off the music and run to Eli's side

Oh my gosh, Eli, are you okay,

He looks at me and smirks "Well that's one way to greet a person, Hello works too you know"

I hit his arm "What the hell, you snuck up on me, instinct took over"

"Okay! Enough with the hitting, I'd like to leave here with the full use of my left arm thank you, at least you didn't knee me in the groin" he laughed

"That was next, your lucky I recognized you" I laughed "So is there a reason you broke into my house at 11 o'clock at night"

"What?" He acts hurt "Can't a guy just drive 5 miles, climb a tree and jump through a window just to say hi?" he props himself up on his hands and leans back, smirking

"HI" I shake my head and turn away from him to hide the smile I knew I couldn't hold back. I walk towards the computer when he comes up behind me and whispers in my ear "So are you going to keep dancing or are you done for the night"

His breath tickles my neck, I resist leaning back on him and try to find words. He reaches past me and plays the song I was last dancing to. He puts his hands on my bare hips and pulls me flush against him, I have the urge to moan as he begins to move against me. I close my eyes and feel the music, soon I get lost in the beat and forget about everything.

**Eli POV**

Her skin is so soft, so tempting…

She finally relaxed against me, and began moving like I saw her only a few minutes ago. I smirked as sing along to the song.

_" …..and each time you bat an eye lash somebody's grabbing your ass, everyone keeps coming on to you….."_

I smirk at the thought of her blushing,

_"I'm hating what you're wearing, everybody would be staring…"_

When the song ends she turns around, I expect her to be blushing, but instead I see a determined look in her eyes, I'm tempted to take a steep back but stand still.

She steps closer to me grabs me by the collar and kisses me

**Clare POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, I had to kiss him. He was surprised at first, but then began to move his lips against mine, I smirked and pulled him closer, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, I wanted more, I tangle my hands in his hair. His tongue pushes past my lips, sliding against mine. Slowly I end the kiss, pulling away from him.

"Wow" he murmurs, pulling me in for another kiss

**Eli POV**

I can't get enough, she tastes so good. This is a side of Clare I never expected, so unabashed, so free, I cant think strait with her tongue invading my mouth

I lose the ability to think when she grabs a handful of my hair and runs her hand down my back.

We stop when air becomes a nuisances, were both panting slightly, her face is pleasantly flushed, her eyes bright with what I'm proud to call lust and hopefully something more

There's something in her eye, something I haven't seen enough of these last few weeks, Life.

She smiles at me eyes still sparking and say, "wow, that was something"

I smirk "what else would you expect, I can do anything"

She rolls her eyes at me and playfully pushes me "Still with the abuse, gosh Blue Eyes, is that any way to treat your significant other?"

"If they're cocky, obnoxious, arrogant..."

"Confident, irresistible. perfect for you in every way?"

She looked at me thoughtfully, "yes"

**Clare POV**

Hm, could he really be perfect for me in every way?

I look at him and I realize that he is, he has an ability to yank me out of my comfort zone and make me feel alive again.

Kissing him was exhilarating, it made my heart beat faster and my knees weak

"yes"

He smirked, "Clare Edwards admitting I'm right! Gasp! I must document this occasion"

I laugh, closing my eyes, only to pop them open when I see a flash

Eli is standing with his mobile out and smirking triumphantly

"This is a screen saver photo"

"No give me that, erase it!"

I start to chase him around the room, realizing that I'm not wearing proper attire, shorts and a tank top.

He jumps out the window on to the tree, waving the mobile at me

"ELI!" I yell, he just winks at me, climbs down the tree and into Morty driving away.

I sigh, for the first time noticing the music still going

I smile at the song playing

"I'm accidentally in love, accidentally in love"

**Thanks for reading, I hope it was to your liking. Review, flame, constructively criticize, anything to help improve my writing =)**


	2. Attention

**So i decided to continue this story with a few sniplets, though they can stand alone **

**I own nothing**

There were very few things in the world that made Eli Goldsworthy angry, bullying, stupidity, someone messing with Morty and at the top of the list were assholes having the audacity to flirt with his girlfriend.

Pushing away from his hearse he approached the pasty, curly haired offender, he draped his arm around Clare's shoulders and glared at the stammering "tenner"

"Can I help you" I ask with an obvious edge in my voice. I smirk as he mumbles something and takes off running. Rolling my eyes I focus on Clare's frustrated face.

"You need to stop scaring away all my guy friends" She playfully shoves me and begins walking towards Morty. I grab her wrist stopping her and pull her towards me "Stop attracting unwanted male attention and I will"

"How can you be so sure it's unwanted" I grab my chest dramatically "Oh, my heart, my pride all broken" I smirk as she rolls her eyes at my dramatics and heads towards Morty once again

"You want attention? I'll give you attention" I spin her towards me and kiss her, pushing her against my car putting one hand on her waist and the other in her curls. She stiffens against me at first, gradually relaxing into the kiss, I smirk against her lips knowing she was getting in to it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and wove her hands through my hair, pulling slightly. I moan, I love it when she does that. She smiles against my lips and breaks the kiss.

"I love when you get jealous, I usually benefit from it" She kisses me briefly before getting in to Morty.

**So what do you thing? Reviews make me happier then pop on a hot day =)**


	3. Jealousy

**This is another oneshot type thing I thought went nicely with the theme of this story. Can stand alone or conform to the story it is a part of =)**

**Nothing is owned by me**

Lust that was the only word to describe the look in his eyes; it made me shift uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"No, in fact hell no" he said vetoing the black strapless dress with an edge in his voice

I rolled my eyes and stepped back into the dressing room

"That's the third outfit you've said no too, what do you want me to wear, a habit?"

"Yes, but I think all that would do is make more guys come on to you, Saint Clare. I have an idea, what if we don't go and I won't have to threaten anyone today"

"So what your telling me is, forget that my sister is getting married, and that I'm the maid of honor, just so you wont have to pull your irrational jealousy bit today?'

"I knew you were gifted" I can hear the smirk in his voice; rolling my eyes once again I step out of the fitting room with an emerald green A-line dress.

He smirks "Well it complements my eyes nicely"

"Yes because you're going to wear it" I playfully stick out my tongue at him

He steps closer to me and kisses me, briefly invading my mouth before stepping away and smirking at me

"You're a bloody tease Eli" I turn to go change back into my regular cloths. I step out to see one of the sales girls flirting with Eli. Eli doesn't look interested and is trying to unhinge the girl from his arm

I walk up to them "Excuse me, mind getting your paws off my boyfriend, thanks" I give her a sarcastic smile, hand her the dress and pull Eli out of there.

I hear him chuckling behind me 'What"

"Oh nothing, you're just so cute when you're jealous"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Oo and feisty, I like it"

I turn to face him, all of a sudden his lips are on mine kissing me softly

He pulls away "Now you know how I feel" he smirks pulling me closer wrapping one arm around my waist. "So are going to go back for the dress or are we going to keep looking?"

I sigh and turn back towards the store, wrapping my arm around his waist and placing my hand in his back pocket.

"Only because, I'm sick of shopping and want to get you alone Goldsworthy"

"You should get jealous more often; it seems to go in my favor"

**Continue? or let it go? Review for the fate of this fic! **


	4. Yes

**I'm sorry for not updating faster, have been really busy with school and stuff, but hopefully this will make up for it, if not then I have a few more that might. Well lets get on with it and tell me what you think. I don't know how many more I'll do in this series but the more you review the more motivated I am to update, just saying lol Alright enjoy =)**

**I own nothing **

He was so…ugh! There's no word to describe the way he makes me feel. He can get under my skin like no one else can. Even the most possessive and annoying qualities he has are endearing. I can't think when he kisses me, I just want more…..

"Thinking about me beautiful?"

I quickly close my notebook and put it in my bag

"Yes, because I couldn't be thinking of more important things, right" he placed a kiss on the back of my neck, causing a pleasant sensations travel through my body

"That's right" he smirked

I rolled my eyes "You're so cocky"

He scoffs "It's called confidence" winking at me

I feel my face get warm but I shake it off before it becomes a full blown blush.

"Come on, lets get going. I want you all to myself for a while" he whispered while pulling me up from my seat.

I fight the blush creeping up on me, thinking about what I was writing only a moment earlier.

I shake it off and follow him to Morty

We head to his house "My parents aren't going to be home all week, they decided it would be fun to take a second honeymoon" he rolled his eyes "something tells me Ill be getting a new sibling soon"

I laugh getting out and heading towards his house "Well then I guess it's so they won't be lonely when you go off to college."

He stops and looks at me not laughing, "I'm not going far and if I do I'm taking you with me" he says deadpanned

I smile softly leaning towards him kissing him softly. He pulls me inside and closes the door. He pushes me against the door kissing me desperately. I respond just as passionately pulling him closer to me burying my hands in his hair as his hands clutch on to my waist. I moan as he deepens the kiss, there's a pleasant sensation traveling from my chest lower and lower then back up. This is what I meant about making me want more, his hands traveled up and down my sides finally coming around my waist and picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer, I hear him moan softly, he softens the kiss and separates his mouth from mine and moves to my neck planting little kisses every once in a while as we caught our breath.

"Well that was something" I laugh still panting. Eli is silent, his face still buried in my neck. He tightens his grip on me and takes me to the couch. He sits down causing me to straddle him.

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Nothing, it's just that….you know I love you right?"

"Yes, I love you too"

"Sometimes it's a little hard to not want more you know" he looked down ashamed

"Believe me I know" I say making him look at me "Guys aren't the only ones who want it you know" I smirk at him blushing slightly

"Clare? Having impure thoughts? It surely is the apocalypse!"

I roll my eyes at him and move to get off of him. He tightens his grip, keeping me in place.

"Not yet. There is something I want to ask you first." He takes a deep breath and pulls out a promise ring.

I gasp, speechless as he slips my purity ring off and replaces it with a sapphire studded silver band.

"Clare, this isn't an engagement ring, at least not yet, it's an 'I promise to love you and be yours' ring. Do you accept? "

I was speechless. I could feel tears pooling in my eyes, I could only nod as I pounced on him, kissing his whole face before finally kissing his lips. I poured all my emotions into that kiss, all the happiness and hope I felt.

"Yes" I whispered in between kisses

**Sooo...good? bad? continue? dismiss? Let me know by reviewing!**


	5. Surprise

**Okay so this is the third to last of this series I think you can guess where its going but then again you know what happens when you assume ;) This is probably a little out of character but please go with me for the sake of the fic, but really I think we all know that its going to happen eventually. **

A sweet moment

_Buzz buzz buzz_

_Buzz buzz buzz_

I reach towards the annoying sound of my phone going off. Not looking at the caller ID I answer groggily

"Hello?" I ask half asleep

"Eli…" I jolt awake. It's Clare sounding like she's been crying

"Clare what's wrong?" I hear screaming in the back ground, and then the line goes dead

I run to Morty, and race off to Clare's house.

When I get there, the house is dark, not even Clare's room light is on. I start imagining the worst, her parents got violent with her, she got kidnapped, and everything was rushing through my head.

I quickly climb up the tree next to her window and in to her room.

"Clare? Where are you?"

"Eli" I hear a weak whisper to my right.

"Clare? Where are you?" I look around and I see a lump on the bed. I head towards it and placed my hand where I think her head is. It's a pile of fabric.

"Clare?" I ask again into the darkness. Silence, I look around confused. Suddenly something tackles me onto Clare's bed pining me beneath a warm body.

"Clare?" I ask as her scent invades my nose, Lavender and vanilla with just a hint of something spicy

"Do you know what today is?" She whispers "What? Clare wh…" She silence me with her hand

She turns on the light and her room looks like a piñata barfed in it. I look around confused until my eyes fall upon a banister reading "3 Happy Birthday Eli! 3"

"Clare. Are you telling me you woke me up in the middle of the night, making me think that there was something wrong with you, make me rush over, scare me half to death just so you can say happy birthday" I look at her unbelievingly

She smiles at me and says "Yep. I figure you wouldn't remember in the middle of the night and I could surprise you" she smiled again "Plus I knew you wouldn't be as mad at me if did it in my pajamas"

I look at her and see she's wearing a pair of shorts and a black tank top, I groan knowing I can't stay mad at her for long when she looks so tempting.

I turn over so that now I'm on top of her pinning her down

"Well there is one thing that will make this all worth while" I lean closer to her

"Oh yeah? And what would that be per say?" She wraps her legs around me and licks her lips parting them slightly

I lean down closer and closer. I move my lips over hers barely touching knowing it will drive her crazy. She leans up and I lean back keeping the kiss teasing.

She huffs trying to pull me closer with her legs and trying to get her hand loose from mine creating pleasant friction. Finally I give in and fully kiss her, letting go of her hands and running one down her arm, torso and thigh before returning it to her hip.

I feel her chest rising quickly as she deepens the kiss. God I love it when she takes control. I can't help but moan when she buries her hand in my hair pulling on handfuls of it. I push closer to her and hear her moan. One of her hands goes underneath my shirt and she runs her hand all over my chest and abs, I growl. If this goes any farther I won't be able to control myself. Unwillingly I separate from her. I hear her sounds of protest and smile.

"If we go on I won't be able to stop and we don't want that now do we" I smirk at her but stop when I see a look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Do you?" I ask confused

"I don't know Eli, lately I've been thinking about it and I really want to" she looks at the promise ring I gave her then at her purity ring. "They are interchangeable, why does it mean I'm tainted if I give into love? I love you Eli, and to me there isn't anything more pure then love" She looks at me almost daring me to disagree.

I lean down and kiss her softly "Clare you know I love you and if that's how you feel who am I to disagree. If you start to feel uncomfortable tell me to stop okay?" She nods and reaches over to turn off the lights and then pulls me down for another kiss.

I wake up to soft snoring next to me. I smile as I recount last night's events. Being tricked was sure worth it. I pull Clare closer to me and stroke her arm. She sighs and slowly opens her eyes and smiles.

"Good morning"

"Morning beautiful, how are you feeling?" I ask a little nervous, hoping she doesn't regret anything.

"Great, I feel…I don't know clean or something." Her smile widens as I breathe in relief.

"I hope you realize that this means that you are definitely going to marry me and have my children" I smirk at her.

"Well then, I guess this ring is an engagement ring now after all" she laughed

"Now how are you going to tell my parents….."

**Ooo I wonder what is going to happen now...only a few more chapters to go. Tell me if you want some drama or if I should keep it fluffy. Reviews make my day and motivate me to actually write more so push the button you know you want to :) **


	6. Wedding?

**Hello lovely readers! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been swapped at school and had a major case of writer's block but I pulled out of it and wrote the ending =). So now I only have to work on my other story which I am so blocked on so in the mean time if you have any plot bunnies you would like to plot in my mind feel free =)**

**NOTE READ PLEASE IMPORTANT: I know there are some holes in the story but I couldn't fit them in so for the sake of the fic, Eli talked to Clare's parents alone and told Clare that they said no. They are eloping. **

**I do not own Degrassi TT_TT  
**

There was something about Eli that drove me nuts. Whether it was his sarcastic comments or his adorable smirk, I don't know. There was something about him that made me want to wipe the cocky look off his face when he challenged me, which is possibly how I ended up in this position. I looked around my room one last time before grabbing my bag and climbing out the window. When I reached the ground I wasn't surprise to see a smirking Eli leaning on Morty. I smiled and threw my bag at his head as I walked to Morty's passenger seat.

"You coming?" I asked peering at him from the window

He smirked "Eager to spend eternity with me Clare?" I stuck my tongue out at him "Nope just eager for that yummy cake we ordered"

He laughed "Ouch so all this is a ploy to eat cake" "Yup you just happen to be a bonus" I wink at him.

"Okay heart breaker, are you ready to do this"

"More ready then I have ever been"

He starts up Morty and begins to drive away. I look back at what use to be my home and wave goodbye to my once happy home. Eli grabs my hand and squeezes it lightly. I turn to him and give him a small smile before looking out the window.

It's late or early depending on how you look at it. I start to doze off, to Eli quietly singing to a song I liked, his voice getting father away as I fell deeper into sleep.

"Clare. Clare Claaare!" I hear someone saying my name and shaking me softly

I moan and mumble "Five more minutes"

"Clare, come on were here you have to get up" I hear him chuckle "Hmm, I wonder what will get her up" I hear him shift around

All of a sudden I feel a sharp pain on my neck. My eyes open wide as I gasp "You BIT me!"

"Yes, yes I did" I look at him "You bit me" "We have established that" he smirks at me

I look at him still not believing that he bit me. I sit there staring at the dash board trying to decide whether that was the sexiest thing he's done or if I'm mad he did it. I feel Eli shifting next to me then once again his mouth is on my neck, only gentler, he kisses the spot he bit lightly running his tongue across the abused flesh. I shiver and sigh I guess I liked it and he's forgiven.

I turn to him and peck his lips before getting out of the car and stretching. I feel my joints protest at the demand of activity after being unused for such a long time. I look around, were in the middle of the forest.

"Uh…Eli where are we?" I ask bewildered

"We are taking eloping to the next level, but first I need you to put this blindfold on and not take it off until I tell you too"

"How will I get dressed or do my make up or hair?" I demand

"There are people that will do it for you, just stop being stubborn and trust me"

He stands behind me and puts the blind fold on me, and makes sure that I can't see anything. He pulls me forward for a few minutes then stops. I hear a door open and Eli pulled me inside and sat me down on a plush chair.

"Remember, don't look. I love you." he kissed me and then I heard him walk away

I sat there for a few minutes contemplating whether I should take the blind fold off, I never really promised I wouldn't and one peek wouldn't hurt. I go to lift the blind fold off but some one slaps my hand away.

"Ouch, what the heck? Who's there?" I hear a girly giggle and a sigh

"Do not worry about that, just cooperate and we can get this party started sooner" The girl's voice is familiar but sounds muffled.

"I have the dress ready for you, we just have to get you into it, do your hair and make up and send you on your merry way" I could here the smile in her voice, it irked me for some reason.

"So I'm not going to be wearing shoes, through this endeavor?" I ask sarcastically

"Of course you are, now please cut the sarcasm and cooperate with my colleague if you don't mind" another muffled female voice said from behind me.

I sighed; I guess I really didn't have a choice. The next few hours were spent getting me into my dress and getting my hair and make up done. They took off my blind fold but made me keep my eyes closed, I was able to sneak a peak, and they both had masks on. I heard another voice, this time it was a man voice, also muffled.

"Five minutes guys, is she ready?"

"Yes she is, did he ever doubt us" Mask girl number 2 giggled

"Wait she has to see her self first" Mask girl #1 says. She pulls me up towards what I assume is a lighted mirror, she takes my blindfold off and I look at myself. I look amazing, I smile when I see the dress it is a white Victorian dress, with a lace pattern and lace trimmings. Its so beautiful.

"Come on Clare, It is your day, make sure to keep your eyes shut" Mask girl #1

One of them pulls me up and drags me forward and around a corner, then pulls me to a stop. I open my eyes and gasp. Tears fill my eyes as I take in the most beautiful sight ever. The small church was filled with her friends and family, decorated with carnations of many colors.

Ali and Jenna pop holding the masks "We do good work huh" they wink at me, hand me a bouquet of forget-me-not's, then walked up the aisle meeting Sav and Adam.

That's when I see him, Eli, standing at the front of the church, with a small smile on his face, which gets bigger when I smile back. I'm about to run up to him when I feel two hands on my own. I turn and see both my mom and dad smiling at me and each other. The music begins and my parents walk me up the aisle, it feels like forever before I reach Eli. They both kiss my cheeks and hand me to Eli.

Eli held my hand and said "Surprise" he smirked at me and turned to the minister.

"We are gathered here today…."

AN: Sorry I've never been to a wedding, therefore I can't write this scene properly so sorry!

"You may now kiss the bride" Eli kissed me sweetly and hugged me. "There will be plenty of time for a real kiss late my lovely wife" he whispered in my ear. I smile and blush slightly at the though.

We head towards the reception.

"Wow, how did you pull all this off, with out me knowing. I thought you said my parents didn't approve and that's why we were eloping?"

"My dear Clare, what's the fun in a regular wedding, besides you know I have a thing for theatrics" He smirked at me. I laugh and hit him on his arm.

"CLARE! I can't believe you were going to get married without me!" Yells Ali, she hugs me and says "I cant believe we pulled it off though and don't think I didn't see you sneak a peak. Good call on the masks Eli" she hugs me and runs off towards Dave.

"So Mr. Goldsworthy, what's next on your list of surprises?" I ask as I sit on his lap and feed him a slice of cake.

"Well Mrs. Goldsworthy, it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now would it" he smirked at me. "What do you say we get out of here?"

I look at him. "Eli we can't, the party is still going on." I frown

He kisses my forehead "Look around, no one is paying attention." I look around and he's right. He starts kissing my neck making all coherent thought float out of my head.

"Alright let's go" We sneak out and head to Morty. I laugh as I see the message written on the back.

"For Eternity"

**Well that's the end...what do you think? Review? Yes make my day =)!**


End file.
